


Touch and Faint

by Saku015



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge - Sports Anime [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Fainting, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Implied Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Who would have thought that touching Akashi has this kind of reaction for poor Furi?





	Touch and Faint

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Fingertips.

Kuroko’s birthday party had not turned out any better. At first, Kagami was more than afraid of some of theirs’ safety, but as time passed by, his worries slightly eased. It was true that whenever he saw Kiyoshi-senpai talking to Murasakibara – just them to warm up to each other – and the others’ deadly frown, his stomach clenched in worry.

”There is no need to worry, Kagami-kun. Murasakibara-kun is not someone who looks for trouble. It would be too annoying for him,” Kuroko explained, appearing from nowhere beside Kagami – just like always. ”The pair that I think you should worry about is that,” he said, pointing towards a certain direction with furrowed eyebrows.

Kagami followed his finger and felt his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. Maybe saying that everything was going perfectly fine was not a good idea after all. Kagami ran his fingers through his hair to calm his nerves down.

”Poor guy…” he mumbled, grabbing Kuroko’s hand for support who only squeezed back, feeling a little bit anxious himself as well.

Said ”poor guy” was sitting stiffly while he was clenching his paper glass, trying to deiced whether he would like to faint or not because of how frightened he was.

”Huh? What did you say?” He asked the man beside him, hoping he did not anger him much. Because of the small chuckle he heard, his body wanted to ease and got into panic mode at the same time.

”I asked why you did start playing basketball, Furihata-kun,” Akashi repeated calmly. He knew that his first impression was not the best and he had to give time to the other to warm up to him.

”W-well, once I was in love with a girl and she said she would not go out with me until I would become the best in something!” Kouki explained, gesticulating with his hands. 

Akashi sent him a bemused look. He had never heard a reason like that for starting to play basketball. It was so simple, but so Furihata-like at the same time. Kouki was a guy who would do everything to make people who were important for him content – which was endearing and as well as annoying.

”You can not live up to everyone’s expectations, no matter how hard you try, Furihata-kun,” Akashi said which made Furihata flinch. ”Still, trying it makes you really remarkable.”

The room became silent all of the sudden. Everyone looked at Akashi with wide eyes – including Furihata himself. Hearing Akashi praising someone was not an everyday occurrence after all.

”Akashicchi just-” Kise started, but trailed off.

”Ye-yeah…” Aomine said, nodding while Midorima shook his head in disbelief.

Akashi felt his eyebrows twitch. Yes, that move was out of character for him, but he felt that kind of reaction a little bit rude. He stood up and looked at Kagami, whose body stilled – another rude reaction.

”Are those plates and cutleries in the kitchen washed?” He asked, remembering the tall redhead going out to the kitchen, but he was not sure if he had washed them or not.

”No! They are not!” Kagami answered, shaking his head. To his surprise, Akashi did not answer, only walked behind the counter and pushed up the sleeve of his pullover, the started to work with the dirty plates and cutleries. 

 

He was half-finished when he felt a presence beside himself. He peeked down and saw Furihata with the washcloth in his hand, giving him a shy look. Akashi felt a gentle smile appearing on his lips and nodded slightly. The nervousness left Kouki’s body as he took the first plate out of Akashi’s hand. Dividing his attention between Akashi and something else made being near him a little bit easier.

”Um, Akashi?” He started, getting a small hum as an answer. ”Thank you for the compliment… I am really grateful.”

Akashi lowered the fork in his hand and turned his head towards the other slowly. He did not know why, but those kind words from the other made him a little bit flustered. Damn his body and its reactions!

”You are welcome, Furihata-kun!” Furihata literally beamed up at him for a minute with a shy, but blinding smile. 

Akashi felt his face heating up and started lifting his hand up to touch it – until his fingers brushed another soft hand. The reaction was immediate: Furihata gasped, his face reddened furiously, then collapsed into Akashis’ arms. Akashi dropped the fork, so he could hold the boys’ body up properly, panic taking over all of his senses.

”What the-” Midorima exclaimed, watching the scene with wide eyes.

”Well, that was a strange reaction of the first touch of your future lover,” Takao said, nodding to himself. If those twos’ relationship would be just half as interesting as his and Shin-chans’, it would be an interesting phenomenon to watch.


End file.
